This invention relates to a method of treating the surface of a slab of concrete for roads, according to which an agent for retarding the setting of the surface of the concrete is distributed over the slab which has been freshly laid, and an upper layer of mortar is removed by means of a brush.
The objective of this method is to remove the upper layer or mortar from the concrete slab between the aggregate with a view to obtaining a rough concrete. It applies in particular to the finishing of the covering of a concrete road in order to provide the road with good anti-skid properties.